


Demon

by jonnyluvssherlock



Series: Cock Slut John [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Demon Sherlock, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, massive penis, on the lighter side of dark, sex worker john, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnyluvssherlock/pseuds/jonnyluvssherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a demon in need of some company but is John up to the task?</p><p>part 1 of my demon au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where demons walk among humans. it is a smut fic so don't expect to much plot. it is also a dark fic, very non-con. though it is not very dark compared to other fic's i have written.

Sherlock watched him from his spot in the alley. The man looked nineteen at the oldest. His short, blond hair was cut in a military style, his clothing old as if he had been wearing them for years. He didn’t look nervous standing waiting for a customer, so he had to have been at it a while. He was the best looking man Sherlock had seen all night, he would have to do. He left his place in the shadows and crossed the street. As he came closer, the man looked up and gave him a flirtations smile.

 

“Looking for company?” He put his hands on his hips and swayed them back and forth.

 

“I am.” Sherlock gave him his sweetest smile. “Do you know what I am?”

 

The man gave him a curious look and studied him for a minute. “You’re a demon.”

 

Sherlock nodded. “Have you ever been with a demon before?”

 

The man shook his head.

 

Sherlock’s smile turned predatory. “Then you are in for a treat.”

 

\-----

 

When they arrived at Sherlock’s apartment, Sherlock headed straight for the kitchen. He pulled a bottle from his fridge and poured two glasses. He joined the man in the sitting room where he was staring at the skull on the mantel.

 

“Thanks.” The man took the glass but didn’t drink.

 

Sherlock pretended to take a long sip from his cup. This calmed the man; he took a drink from his own glass.

 

“What do you want me to call you?” The man asked.

 

“I’m Sherlock, and you?”

 

The man smiled. “John.”

 

Sherlock raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“I swear. My parents had no imagination, unlike yours.” He took a long drink then looked at the glass. “What is this?”

 

“It’s an aphrodisiac.”

 

John’s head shot up. “Why would you give me this?”

 

“I need your body to be willing.”

 

John swayed his eyes getting glassy. “There’s something else in this drink.”

 

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Sherlock put his full glass down and stepped into John’s personal space. As John passed out he caught him.

 

Sherlock took the glass from John’s hand and sat it down before lifting John up and carrying him to his bedroom. He laid him down and then stripped him. He found his wallet and was slightly shocked to discover that John’s name was actually John.

 

John slept for the next hour. As he woke, Sherlock offered him his drink again. He forced him to drink a pint of the liquid over the next two hours, then put cuffs around John’s wrist and attached them to the headboard. He then stripped himself and opened John up, inserting a dildo inside him. 

 

Sherlock watched John open his eyes to take in his surroundings. He tried to move his arms and when he found them stuck above his head, he yanked several times as hard as he could.

 

“You’re too weak to free yourself.”

 

John looked around the room until he saw Sherlock sitting in the corner in an armchair.

 

“What have you done to me?”

 

“I had to make sure you were ready.” Sherlock stood and sauntered over to the bed. He saw the moment John realized how large his cock was. The fear in his eyes, the way his body tensed made Sherlock hard.

 

“That will never fit in me. How big are you?”

 

“Nineteen inches long, three inches thick.” Sherlock sat on the bed and trailed a finger up John’s leg. You can and will take me to the hilt in both your mouth and arse.”

 

John shook his head.

 

“The drink I gave you loosened your muscles. It also released a chemical in your body that will help you stretch to accommodate me. You will not die while I’m fucking you. In fact, you will thrive. You will learn to live off my seed alone.” He smiled at John, but it only seemed to make him more nervous.

 

Sherlock chuckled. “Despite what you’re saying, your body seems eager to start. Have you noticed you have been trusting your hips back and forth since you woke up?”

 

John’s whole body froze, then, slowly, his hips started moving again.

 

“It’s alright, you can’t help it. You’re craving me already.” Sherlock leaned over John so he could look him in the eye. “I’m going to ruin you for anyone else. I will release you when I am done, and you will come crawling back, willing to do anything I want for the pleasure of being in my bed.”

 

A single tear slid down John’s cheek. Then he shut his eyes and turned his face away.

 

Sherlock reached between John’s legs and removed the dildo. John whined at its loss and tried to clench his body around it to keep it in. Sherlock moved so he was between John’s legs and pressed his cock to John’s entrance.

 

John groaned and tried to pull the upper half of his body away while the lower half moved towards Sherlock. 

 

Sherlock put a hand on John’s hip and slowly pushed inside. He watched John’s body as it took him in, his body adjusting to fit him. He glanced up at John’s face and saw that his jaw was slack, his eyes open wide, staring at the ceiling. Sherlock raked his eyes down John’s body until he was back at his entrance. He pushed the rest of the way in, his hips meeting John’s arse. Sherlock raised his hand to John’s abdomen as he pulled back and trust back in. He felt his dick hit up into his hand and smiled.

 

“You are so full of me. Can you feel me spreading you, stretching your hole down onto every last inch of me? I will fuck you so deeply, you will feel my cock at the back of your throat. When I am done with you I will leave you gasping. You will be filled as no other has or ever will. You will long for me. You will learn to swallow all of me and be thankful for the opportunity.”

 

John nodded.

 

“Tell me you like.”

 

John shook his head.

 

“Tell me you like it or I won’t move.”

 

The whine John let slip passed his lips made Sherlock harder. He watched John struggle, wanting to refuse Sherlock, but needing him to move. Finally, John’s gaze dropped down to his.

 

“I like it. I’ve never felt this good in my life. No other cock will ever do.”

 

Sherlock growled as he pulled out and trust back in.

 

John moaned and a small ‘yes’ fell from his lips.

 

“It’s going to be fun watching you get made into nothing more than a sex toy. I’ll make it so you can’t stand a second without my cock inside you.” Sherlock purred.

 

Sherlock fucked him hard, watching John’s body tense under his own. It was beautiful. John’s body seemed to be made for him. John came suddenly, his face contorting in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Sherlock kept fucking him. He fucked him until he passed out and, finally, after over two hours of relentless sex, he came. After he had cum, he looked at John’s abdomen and saw that his stomach had distended. He pulled out and pressed lightly under John’s belly button. Cum dripped from John’s hole. Sherlock chuckled and lay down next to him.

 

“We are going to have so much fun.”

 

\-----

 

When John woke, his whole body felt like it was on fire. He rolled from his back to his side and groaned. There was something large inside him. He looked down his body and saw his stomach was distended. He reached between his legs and felt a plastic base. He started to pull it when the door opened. He looked up to see the demon, Sherlock, from the night before. Memories flooded his mind of being taken over and over again. He had been fucked until he passed out, then woken just to be fucked all over again.

 

“I see you’ve woken up. Good I have need of you.” Sherlock sat in the armchair in the corner of his room and motioned to John.

 

“What makes you think I’ll do what you say?” John growled.

 

“Right now your body is on fire. The only thing that will make it better is if we continue your treatment.”

 

“Treatment?”

 

“You’ve never slept with a demon before so let me explain something to you. From first taste of a demon’s cum, you become addicted. You will feel physical pain from not having it. If you continue to ingest my cum over a period of days, the addiction will lessen until you don’t feel it anymore. Though it will always be there, a craving.” He smirked.

 

John looked to the door and then sighed. A much as he hated to admit it, he was in pain. He was also strangely drawn to Sherlock. As brutal as the man had been, he was already hard thinking about being fucked again. John tried to stand, but his legs wouldn’t move, so he got on his hands and knees and crawled across the floor. He watched Sherlock unzip his trousers, his mouth watering. When he saw his cock he shivered. He sat on his heels and waited to be told what to do.

 

“Such a good boy.” Sherlock smiled at him. “I’d like you to suck me off.”

 

John looked at Sherlock’s cock and then back up at his face. “How is that possible?”

 

Sherlock’s pulled a small envelope out of his pocket and waved it in the air. “It’s the powder version of what you drank last night. Open your mouth.”

 

John let Sherlock dump the powder onto his tongue and swallowed. He waited a moment then started the process of taking Sherlock’s cock into his mouth. It was as hard as he thought it would be. He could only take a few inches of it in before it hit the back of his throat. He looked up at Sherlock who was staring at him like he was disappointed in him. Then Sherlock grab him by the back of the head and shoved his cock down John’s throat.

 

John expected his airways to be cut off and gasped trying to pull back. Sherlock held him firm. John felt tears slide down his face as Sherlock fucked his throat, but he surprisingly kept breathing. He let Sherlock use him, unable to fight back.

 

\-----

 

On John’s third day, Sherlock placed a collar around his neck. John had been lying limp on the bed, his stomach distended with Sherlock’s cum. After the collar had been put on him, Sherlock had lifted him and taken him to the bathroom. The plug Sherlock had placed in him had been removed and he had been allowed to empty himself. Then Sherlock had placed him in the bath and washed him. All the while telling him what a good boy he was.

 

John didn’t know whether to cry or to smile. All he could think about was the feeling of Sherlock inside him. How he had been bent over the kitchen table and filled over and over. He had held himself open and begged for it just like Sherlock had said he would. When he was clean, Sherlock had dried him off and helped him into the clothing he had come in. He was led out to the front room where Sherlock helped him into his jacket. Confused, he waited for Sherlock to tell him what to do. 

 

Sherlock smiled at him, lifting his chin with one hand while the other carded through his hair.

 

“I’ve enjoyed our time together, but it’s time for you to go.”

 

John felt as if the floor underneath his feet had evaporated. A gambit of emotions ran though him: fear, elation, anger, regret and sadness. Sherlock held up an envelope, then put it in his jacket pocket.

 

“For your services. I think you will find it more then satisfactory.” He leaned down and kissed John gently on the lips. When he pulled back, he was smiling. “Come back to me anytime. I’ll be waiting.” He winked and stepped back to open the flat door.

 

John nodded, trapped in a hazy state. He felt a hand on his back pushing him forward. He walked out of the flat, unaware his feet were moving. His next clear thought was unlocking the door to his bedsit. How he got there, he had no idea. When the door was shut and locked, he fell to the floor, drew his knees too his chest, and hugged them. He stayed like that for a few hours, then he reached into his pocket for the envelope. There was more cash inside it then he had ever seen in his life. He pressed the money to his face and smelled Sherlock. He felt his cock harden and wept.

 

\-----

 

John returned to his corner the next night to be greeted by the other workers on the block with surprise. When he hadn’t come back, they had assumed he’d been killed. A younger kid, Wiggins, who John tried to look after, had been over the moon at his return. John wouldn’t tell anyone where he’d been, or why he now wore a collar. Whenever he tried, he would end up staring into space, unable to explain himself.

 

He went right back to work, but found the customers unsatisfactory. When they pushed inside him, he felt empty and craving something larger. He tried to find a dildo that would help, but nothing was big enough. Every night after he got back to his bed sit, he would pull out the money Sherlock had given him, and try to catch any of his scent that lingered.

 

After a week he broke. John gathered up the unspent money and made his way back to Baker Street. When he rang the doorbell, an older woman answered and John started to back away, thinking he’d gotten the wrong address. 

 

The woman smiled at him. “Are you here for Sherlock?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Upstairs. He told me to expect you.”

 

‘Of course’, John thought. ‘He always knew I would come back’. He climbed the stairs slowly and knocked on the closed door. He waited until he heard the familiar voice call out to him and entered.

 

Sherlock was sat in an armchair by the fire facing the doorway. He was smirking, his fingers steepled under his chin.

 

“How may I help you, John?”

 

John shivered and stepped into the flat, shutting the door behind him. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope of money. “I don’t need this.”

 

“Why is that?”

“I want something else as payment.”

 

Sherlock’s smirk curved until he looked like a predator ready to attack. “What do you want then?”

 

John’s mouth went dry. He opened his mouth several times before he was finally able to speak. “I want you to fuck me.” He dropped to his knees. “I can’t live without you.”

 

Fire glinted in Sherlock’s eye and, for a moment, he looked like the demon he was behind his handsome disguise. He stood and sauntered over to John. When he was right in front of him, he lifted John’s chin with his finger.

 

John shivered. He’d hardly been touched, but it was enough to make his cock twitch.

 

“You understand that what you are asking is to become my property? I will have the right to treat you however I want. Do to you whatever I desire.”

 

“Yes.” John whispered.

 

“Then take a shower and join me back here.” He tugged on the collar John still wore. “In nothing but this.”

 

John did as he was told, washing quickly and removing the plug he had inside him. He wanted to be ready for Sherlock to take him. He found Sherlock back in the armchair, looking through a stack of papers. 

 

“Come here.” Sherlock didn’t look up from his work to acknowledge him.

 

When he looked at him, John felt a jolt of electricity run through his body.

 

“Sit”

 

John straddled Sherlock’s lap and felt Sherlock’s fingers on his arse. He shivered as the first one slipped inside him.

 

“You prepared yourself for me?”

 

John nodded and buried his face in Sherlock’s hair gripping him by the nape of the neck. He was so addicted to Sherlock that could walk all over him, treat him like dirt and he would beg for seconds. He would spend the rest of his life as the pampered pet of a demon, his body being used for sex, and he would be grateful that he had been chosen.

 

“Turn around and sit on me.”

 

John untangled himself and turn so his back was to Sherlock. Slowly, with Sherlock’s help, he was able to lower himself until he had Sherlock balls-deep inside him. John moaned, his cock was ready to burst just from his arse being filled. The craving he had had since he had left. The ache to be filled was finally gone. Sherlock bit him on the shoulder and John came.

 

“Oh, John. We are going to have so much fun together.”


End file.
